HyperWallet
HyperWallet will be our webwallet. Features * name is HyperWallet (like the "Counterwallet" for CounterParty) * possible base code: KryptKoin wallet, MyMonero.com * accessible (WCAG, opquast) * multicoin support: ** "native crypto": HYP ** "paired cryptos": those that can be directly traded for HYP, i.e. BTC, XUSD and DOGE ** "external cryptos: any other coin (NOBL and NOXT would be great). Comes with a fee on outgoing transactions * all-in-one solution ** replaces HTML5 wallet (which itself replaces Qt5 wallet) ** replaces mobile wallets (iOS or Android) and would make wallet available for Windows Phone ** in line with the trend of "everything on the cloud". No risk of HDD crash, no requirements for 24/7 CPU usage for staking on computer or Raspi ** open-sourced so paranoid users could have their own on their VPS, making the webwallet a "remote private wallet" * cold minting! * integration with HyperPool - now that is green mining. And would probably prove useful for merchants too * main site: hyperchain.info. For those concerned with centralisation, the webwallet will be open-sourced, so it could be installed on your server. Which means communities or companies willing to offer such a service could also provide a HyperStake webwallet. * mnemonic seed could be added, no registration anymore (the hell with registrations). See Monero and Electrum. * "maintenance fees" could be implemented. "2% of stakes goes to maintenance fees - this includes participating in the highly optimised HyperPool - all of this completely automated, you don't have to do a single thing - passive income." This would encourage the creation of other, fee-less wallets, which in turn would reduce centralisation. * Read/generate QR code+ pseudoprotocol for direct wallet access (see MyMonero.com's "sending" page) * Multisend (including new features not yet added in the multisend feature list, like send via SMS (à la myriadcoin), send via email, and send via QR code scan). If SMS/email recipient has no wallet, one will be created when funds are received (security questions here, get inspiration from IRC tipbot). * Localised -- recruit people with HyperJobs or bounties (HyperJobs has to be fine-tuned for fixed-price project, see HyperJobs#Todo, so maybe bounties are better in the interim). Business model The main goal of the webwallet is to increase visibility, not to be profitable. That being said, profitability helps perennity. Three cumulative sources of income. * staking fees. Only pays on profits, so only detrimental for those who would use their own wallet 24/7. HyperWallet spares them this burden, for a percentage of their profit. Paired cryptos and external cryptos which have PoS with cold minting would have fees to, if we implement staking. * HyperPool fees. On top of the previous one. The criticism "more fees!" can be countered by "more profits". ** Alternatively, the HyperPool fee is removed when HyperPool is used with HyperWallet and this creates a flat tax, instead of an increasing tax (flat taxation: riches are taxed like poors; increasing taxation: riches are taxed more than poors). This would mean that HyperPool fees would only apply to HYP on HyperPool which are not on the webwallet. Would this encourage people to place money on webwallet when they decide to poolmine? * outgoing fees (for external cryptos). Outgoing transaction only. It does cost money to user. Fees shall be no higher than exchanges, and probably lower. What is needed now: write down the functional specification, find someone to code HyperWallet. Help is welcomed for both task. Let's start with the functional specification. External links Announcement of bitcointalk